Love Bites
by The Forgotten Poet
Summary: Amy comes upon something she really shouldn't have. Sucky summary, I know...I'll think of a better one, later...Yaoi haters stay out!


Well, this came to mind whilst reading a book called 'Shattered Mirror.'

I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer; I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or any other characters associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise...damn it.

* * *

It was a warm, clear autumn night; perfect, for staying home and spending time with family.

The smell of burgers, hot dogs, and whatever else people grilled filled the air, accompanied by animated chatter and the playful shouting of children.

Amy hummed, happily skipping down the quiet street.

There was such a gathering going on at one of her friend's place and she had the perfect person in mind to invite over.

A giggle escaped the pink hedgehog, as she twirled around.

There had been a new addition to her school, these past couple months; a hedgehog named Sonic.

With lovely royal blue and peach fur, quills, and the most gorgeous, green eyes she'd ever seen, Sonic the Hedgehog had completely swept every girl at school off her feet.

Amy sighed dreamily, coming to a stop in front of a store.

Sonic was everything she could ever want in a soul mate(and she just _knew_ they were meant to be): he was handsome (_hellooo_, did you not hear 'gorgeous, green eyes'?), polite (he always held the door open, for her; what a gentlemen *swoon*), smart (even that cranky, old Mr. Badger would smile at him), in shape (star of the track team, right there!), and really nice!

Oh, and he was artistic; Amy often found him drawing in a little sketchbook.

She was convinced he was drawing her, because he never let her see it, no matter how much she asked.

'He's cute, when he's shy,' the rodent thought fondly, resuming her walk.

Her destination was a quiet little neighborhood, where mainly older people lived.

It was quite a ways from the somewhat rowdier living areas she and everyone else lived in; a suburb, she believed.

She didn't understand why her beloved would want to live so far from the city; nothing ever happened in the suburb.

Treading carefully, as the lights became fewer and farther in between, Amy began looking at the numbers on each mailbox she passed.

The pink hedgie had only been to Sonic's house once, when he had been sick and she volunteered to take his homework to him.

She was disappointed, when a blonde human had answered the door, taking the assignments and politely closing the door in her face.

She didn't even have the chance to offer to help her blue fantasy with the work.

A strange sound abruptly brought Amy out of her thoughts.

Green eyes blinked, their owner looking around for the source of noise.

"Ah!"

The pink head whipped around, quills flying up, as the body they're attached to instinctively move toward where the cry had come from.

That voice was Sonic's!

'I'm coming, Sonikku!' she thought, rounding a corner as fast as she could...

...Only to stop, dead in her tracks.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

There, right in front of her -where the whole freakin' _world_ could see them!- was her beloved Sonic, wrapped up in the arms of two identical hedgehogs.

Two _male_ identical hedgehogs!

Both were black with red markings, their quills spiking up.

But she couldn't care less if they were bright yellow with polka dots; they were touching her Sonic!

One was sitting, back leaning against the wall of the house they were in front of, with an arm wrapped possessively around the cobalt cutie's waist, his face buried in that blue neck.

Meanwhile, his twin had his lips sealed over peach ones, kneeling over the two, one hand undoing the buttons of Sonic's shirt.

Both of Sonic's hands were being held fast by the twins' other hands; he was completely at their mercy.

The sounds coming from the cobalt hedgie, though muffled by the mouth covering his, made it obvious he didn't mind that he was totally helpless.

And that last observation sent Amy overboard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Sonic was the only one who didn't jump at the shriek, but he did whimper, ears folding back.

Whatever the one whose lap he sat in was doing, it hurt when his head jerked.

Other than that, he didn't seem to be aware of what was going on.

Is he drugged?

'These assholes drugged my Sonikku!' she thought, seething, as the kneeling hedgehog disengaged his lips from Sonic's, hands retreating from his body.

Fiery crimson eyes bored into Amy's jade orbs, making her flinch.

"What do you want? We're busy," he growled, his twin slowly lifting his head from Sonic's neck.

Dazed gem-like eyes opened, as the cerulean was removed from his spot and carefully sat against the wall.

He whined, reaching for the other.

Amy watched, disgusted, as said other hushed him quietly, whispering something in his ear.

Whatever was said, it calmed the teen, who lowered his hands to his lap and closed his eyes, appearing to fall asleep.

Again the pink hedgie flinched, when a second pair of red eyes glared at her "Will you make it quick, Sonikku doesn't like interruptions."

She growled "Only I can call him that, you monster!"

An eyeridge rose "Excuse me?"

"You heard me; you're a monster, both of you are!" Amy screamed, balling her hands into fists "How dare you drug and take advantage of my Sonic!"

The first hedgehog snorted, actually slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his snickering.

"Grr, what's so funny?!"

The second twin smirked "Shadow finds it amusing, that you believe Sonikku is yours."

If it weren't for how close the two were to her love, Amy would've had her Piko Piko Hammer out by now.

"I, for one, am insulted," he continued, dropping his smirk "that you would insinuate that we have to drug Sonic, to make him comply to our desires."

Shadow immediately stopped laughing, disgust showing on his features.

"Are you ser-" his hands balled into fists "Sonic is always compliant! We don't need to drug him!"

"Oh, really," The pink rodent crossed her arms "He seems completely out of it right now! What do you call that, other than him being easily persuaded into doing whatever you want!"

A smirk stretched her lips, thinking she had caught them.

When the two smirked back, however, Amy's confidence wavered.

"Hmm," Shadow turned toward the sleeping beauty, kneeling in front of him "feeding always makes Sonikku like that..."

A gloved hand tilted said teen's head to the side carefully, tan lips brushing his throat, causing a quiet moan to issue forth.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Amy's hammer was out, aiming for the creature molesting her Sonic.

"Ah, ah, ah," the pink hedgie blinked, feeling an arm around her waist, the other's hand holding her two firmly.

Somehow, her Piko Piko Hammer was ten feet away, with a huge split down the middle.

"Like I said," the second hedgehog murmured, red eyes focused on the two "Sonikku doesn't like interruptions."

Amy could only watch, horrified, as Shadow revealed his fangs, moving them towards the exposed throat.

She vainly struggled against the vampire's twin, who held her with little effort "Sonic-!"

"Silence," he snapped, stuffing one of his gloves between her teeth "you're going to make us all go deaf."

Green eyes watched, their owner's screams muffled, as Sonic's neck was pierced.

Almost immediately, the supposedly drugged teen's eyes snapped open, sluggish ears perking up.

A silent gasp was the only sound he made, as the cobalt hedgie arched into the dark creature before him.

For a moment, he was still, mint-green eyes staring into nothing.

Then, to Amy's shock, Sonic moaned softly.

She watched his eyes close, peach hands coming up to clutch at Shadow's shoulders.

The vampire curled one arm around the cerulean waist, his other hand going for the last button holding the teen's shirt to his form.

A quick flick and the cloth fell open, Shadow pushing the fabric over Sonic's shoulders.

"Mm?" in the dim light, Amy noticed something strange about Sonic's arm.

The creature holding her prisoner suddenly moved forward, making her stumble "Ah, so you see it."

As they approached, Shadow wrapped his free arm around that thin waist, lifting the hedgehog from the ground and pressing him to the wall.

Another sigh came from the teen, before the leech pulled his fangs free.

The pink rodent looked away, when his tongue swiped over the wound.

"Sh-Shadow," Sonic whispered, trying to pull the vampire back to his neck.

Instead, he chuckled warmly, only placing a kiss to the spot "No, Sonikku, that's enough."

His hands pulled the shirt further down, exposing more of Sonic's arm.

The waning moon being the only source of light, Amy had to stare at the limb for a few seconds.

Her eyes gradually made out a neatly defined sword etched carefully into the fine fur.

Shadow was still murmuring softly to Sonic, as he finally managed to push the fabric off.

Jade-green eyes widened, seeing the word carved after the sword.

'Lancelot' stood out, boldly and elegantly, on Sonic's arm.

Amy jumped, as Shadow addressed her, sliding a hand over the scars "Beautiful, isn't it? Lance had to practice carving in dozens of people, to get the sword just right."

The one holding her, Lancelot, answered "Well, of course; I didn't want to mark Sonic with an unsightly amount of garbage sliced into his skin."

The gagged hedgehog turned her head to glare at him.

He smirked back, red eyes glowing "Only my finest work of art, for our beloved Sonikku."

She growled at him.

"Heh," Shadow turned his attention back to Sonic, who was kissing his neck, trying to entice the vampire to bite him again.

"He certainly is persistent, isn't he?" the one holding Amy commented, forcing her to walk around the two "kind of like you."

Sonic's other arm glowed in the dim moonlight, the scars standing out vividly.

A spiked swirl on the shoulder, with Shadow's name stretching out beneath it.

The pink rodent felt like she was either going to faint or throw up.

These creatures had _carved_ their _names_ into Sonic's _flesh_.

What's worse, he didn't care!

If the way he incessantly tugged at Shadow was any indication, the blue hedgie _loved_ it.

"Except, of course," Lancelot's voice broke Amy from her thoughts "Sonic isn't an obsessive, loud, annoying, whiny, _stupid_ little girl who can't take no for an answer."

His grip tightened with each word, causing a panicked whimper to come out.

"Sonic is ours," his voice was a low, menacing whisper "get that through your thick skull. He doesn't like you and never will-"

"Lance, that's enough," Shadow broke in, now holding Sonic's hands in his own.

The blue hedgehog was still tugging "But, Shadow, you barely took-"

"Shh, shh, Sonikku," the one holding him soothed, kissing his fingers "You know we can't take too much-"

"Or else you won't have any energy later," Lancelot interjected, looking at the two.

Sonic's brow furrowed "But, you two are still hungry," peridot eyes looked between them, seeming not to notice Amy "I can see it, you're both _starving_."

The pain in his voice stabbed at Amy's heart: here she was, right in front of him, and all the cobalt hedgehog cared about was whether these monsters were _hungry_?

"Mmm!" she cried, once again struggling in the thing's grasp.

"Yes, but we were going to go out and hunt," Lancelot tightened his hold "much as we like feeding from you, Sonic, we need more than you can give us."

Blue ears lowered "But I like it, when you feed from me," he sighed, tilting his head back against the wall, eyes closed "it feels so good."

The twins' eyes softened, Shadow leaning forward to kiss Sonic's cheek "We're going to hunt now.."

That declaration caused warning bells to go off in Amy's head and her struggles renewed, with vigor.

To her surprise, she managed to get free, falling to the ground in a heap, as Lancelot moved to give Sonic a kiss of his own.

Wasting no time, the pink hedgehog scrambled to her feet, taking off down the street.

She didn't bother to take out the gag, only focused on getting as far away as possible.

"..we'll be home, soon."

Sonic smiled at the two, before picking up his discarded shirt and walking off, in the opposite direction Amy had gone.

Once their beloved hedgie was out of site, the twins disappeared.

No one heard the muffled screams of a certain pink hedgehog, as her life was drained away.

* * *

I'm hoping it'll be part of a bigger story I want to write, later on, but, I think it can stand on its own..maybe..I hope..

Special thanks to ieshad, over on dA, for reading this over and coming up with the title...which still makes me laugh. =D


End file.
